


What Came Before

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: ConFlea week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five woman Constance slept with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Came Before

**Alice**

 

She and Alice have been friends since childhood. They grew up with slumber parties and telling secrets, playing adventures on the playground with Athos and Aramis, teaming up to throw the worms thrown at them back at the boys. They were skinned knees and wide smiles, tea parties and archeologists digging in the backyard. When they hit high school together Constance realized that girls held her attention the same way boys did.

 

She spent week agonizing on telling her friend before she worked up the courage. To both hers and Alice’s surprise Alice leaned over and kissed her that day. Their relationship was easy; it was a compilation of their history. It was afternoon kisses over movies, laughing over school that day, slumber parties with a new ending.

 

The day they both realized that their relationship had simmered back to friendship was a bittersweet day, but they both knew it was time to move on and would always remain friends, even rooming together at college still.

 

* * *

 

 

**Anne**

 

Anne was in Constance’s mandatory Psych class. She had soft dirty blonde hair, soft gaze, and even softer lips. They had been partnered together for the labs in the class, head bent forward in discussion, smiles and gazes that lasted a little too long.

 

She’s friends with Aramis and Athos, who also came to the college with them, as well. She fits into their little group like a puzzle piece alongside another classmate named Porthos. Movie nights are now them slotted all together on a couch and Constance and Anne inch into each other a little too much, if their hands linger too long when the graze each other over the popcorn bowl, well, it’s no one’s business but their own.

 

Except that Alice and Aramis team up to make it their business and lock them in Alice’s and Constance’s dorm room later that week, lube and various objects bought from the sex shop courtesy of Aramis, left with a sticky note with a smile on it. Alice tells them they aren’t coming out until they get this out of their system at least. They have sex on her bed in retribution.

 

Their break up is amicable like it was with Alice, Anne has too much pressure from her parents and is expected to marry into a good family. She still comes around for movie nights, sometimes their eyes catch and Constance wonders about the might have beens.

 

 

* * *

 

**Adele**

 

One of Aramis’ ex-girlfriends is at the house again, Aramis isn’t there, he’s out with Porthos like those two are fooling anyone. Constance is still sad about Anne, despite how much she understood the situation.

 

The other woman tilts her head at Constance after finding out Aramis isn’t there and asks if she’s all right. Constance gives her glance that’s half exasperation, half gratitude. She’s taken off guard when the woman then asks if she wants company that night, a smile on her face.

 

It’s not serious, it’s all for fun. One night only as a rebound. It makes Constance feel better the next day and other woman gives her a sound kiss on the way out waving goodbye. She never sees her again.

 

* * *

 

**Ninon**

 

She knew that things wouldn’t last with Ninon from the start. Ninon is a teacher, not hers mind you, but still a teacher. There’s always something in the back of her head that feels guilt over this. She was feeling rebellious the day she ran into Ninon, angry her mother had called and brought up “suitors”. She runs into her while dropping something off for her own teacher.

 

Her eyes lingered on the other woman, ending at the smirk on her face and appraisal in her eyes. There’s a fire in Ninon and Constance wants to see what it’s like. Their interaction is passionate and fast, the bed soft underneath them, the air heavy with a charge.

 

Ninon is nice and admirable, she stands up for everything and give no apologies if she thinks you’re wrong. Constance is like that too, though her temper sometimes gets the best of her. She wishes she could hold the grace Ninon does, though Anne assures her she has her own.

 

She parts from Ninon with a heavy heart but later when she is in the hall with Alice and Ninon walks by, her eyes catching on Alice’s form. She turns to her friend, who’s only just broken up from her brief fling with Porthos, and notices her watching back. Constance knows it will all turn out in the end.

 

* * *

 

**Milady**

 

Milady was the biggest mistake Constance had ever made. For nearly a year she had been dating a fellow classmate named d’Artagnan. After Ninon she had thought about putting women behind her for a while and he was fun and had come into the group after having a scuffle with Athos. One drunk apology later and he was thick as thieves with all of them.

 

She could have lived a life with him but it just doesn’t last. She walks in to find d’Artagnan in bed with Milady, Athos on-again-off-again girlfriend from high school. The betrayal stings and they can’t seem to find their footing again after that.

 

She and Milady have never gotten along, they’ve always been two opposing forces who act like they’ve been stuck in a pit waiting for the first strike whenever they’re in the room together. She hates how Milady had tugged at Athos’ heart and now she hates her for sleeping with d’Artagnan, acting shocked when she finds out that he was her boyfriend.

 

She’s drunk and stupid and goes to Milady’s house to yell, scream, do something. She isn’t expecting Milady to pull her into a kiss. Its sharp teeth and pain. She gives as back as good as she gets. The morning is bruised finger marks on her skin and regret. Milady smiles knowingly and victorious as she stumbles from the house and vows if she ever sees that woman again she may break her face with glass.

 

* * *

 

**…and the one woman she stayed with.**

They’ve been out of school for a few years now. A year ago her parents started pushing her into a relationship with a man named Jaques. He’s spineless and boring. She hates him but hates the loneliness more.

 

Alice tells her she’s always welcome to crash at her and Ninon’s place whenever needed. Anne is willing to let her stay and elbows her high class boyfriend Louis into agreeing too. Aramis leers and says she’s always in his and Porthos’ bed. She and Porthos stare at him till he backs up. Athos’ place holds Milady occasionally so she never goes there. d’Artagnan’s offers too many sad memories.

 

Her friends are all busy with their own lives and Constance feels like she should be busy with hers, trying to remember her mad dreams of starting her own dress line or cooking or teaching but feels very uninspired. Jaques presence brings her down.

 

Porthos surprises her one day by asking her to accompany him home. He knows she needs to get out and claims Aramis can deal without him, a friend of his needs some help. She goes with him because he’s right that she does need out.

 

They approach the house and a woman comes to the doorway, blonde hair, blue-eyed, arms crossed and scowling at Porthos. She’s harsh to him until he grins back at her and then the two of them are hugging. Constance feels like the outsider of the situation till Porthos drags her into the hug to. She and the other woman are brought close together, space hardly between them, legs tangle in hers and their gazes meet both embarrassed and ready to yell at Porthos when they stop short, staring at each other. Porthos lets them go but neither of them move back.

 

“Flea, Constance. Constance, Flea.”

 

They jolt out of their gaze and finally step away. A voice calls from the house, angry and yelling. Flea’s eyes narrow, Constance can see she’s grinding her teeth just a bit. Porthos calls back and a man named Charon comes out. He pulls Flea close to his side, it’s a very possessive move and Constance scowls at it. She’s experienced it for almost a year now with Jaques.

 

It turns out that Charon was in need of money and had asked Porthos for help. She and Flea sit at the table while the two talk, their hands clasping their respective glasses in front of them. Suddenly Flea sighs and leans back, head falling behind her to show her pale neck, it’s very inviting and Constance considers the possibility before she looks away.

 

“I could go for something stronger.”

 

Constance snorts at that. “I don’t doubt it. I saw a bar on the way here.”

 

Flea brings her head up a bit, eyeing Constance slowly. Constance raises an eyebrow back, challenging. They both stand to leave and walk out of the house, Flea leading the way to the bar.

 

That night is full of commiseration, of stories of lives that could have been lead, of boyfriends who can’t offer more. She’s found a kindred spirit in Flea and for the first time in years Constance feels her old self bleeding through her skin. She’s getting angry thinking of the complacency with Jaques. She’s getting flushed thinking of what Flea looks like with her head thrown back. There’s an understanding that passes between them, bright and unspoken as they sip at their drinks, considering the open possibility.

 

They exchange numbers and the following month is full of strange texts messages, screens glowing well into the night as they talk about life, about what they want to do, about everything under the sun. Enough is enough and the next day Constance dumps Jaques, she takes the few things she’s had over the years and stays with Alice and Ninon until she finds her own place. She eventually does and the first order of business is to get Porthos to drop a key of with Flea, a note with the address on it.

 

She waits only a week but it feels like a week in hell before Flea shows up at the door, backpack full of clothes. She pretends to be tempted to not let Flea in, acting upset that she didn't come sooner but then Flea holds up a bag with a grin saying she had to pick up a homecoming gift. It’s all familiar to her as she opens the bag and knows this has Aramis written all over it with again, various objects from the sex store in there.

 

She’s laughing so hard she’s crying at this point. Life feeling on track. Constance takes Flea’s hands and gives her tour of the place. Starting with the bedroom and working their way up from there.


End file.
